


一个口嗨

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, 熊卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Summary: 伪骨科，年上





	一个口嗨

**Author's Note:**

> 伪骨科，年上

熊宇龙初二的时候爸爸给他找了个新妈妈，这个女人还带来一个男孩叫卓定，比他小两岁，爸爸告诉他卓定以后就是他弟弟。那个时候卓定小学都还没毕业，整个人小小一团缩在女人身后，眼睛一直盯着地板，除了女人让他叫声爸爸和哥哥，他再也没有说一句话。

熊宇龙对这个弟弟害羞又怕人的性格很不满意，他觉得男孩子就应该有男孩子的样子，于是他整个中学时期在外面闯祸的时候都带上了卓定。比如他跟校外的小混混打架，卓定就站在对面的街边老老实实帮他拿好书包；他看上某个低年级的女生，卓定即使耳朵红得快烧起来也会把他的情书送给对方。他们俩闯祸的后果往往都是熊宇龙被父母一顿暴打而卓定在一旁啥事也没有。

不过即使这样他也依然做什么事都习惯带上卓定，卓定也喜欢粘着他。后来他们俩都考上了离家很远的同一所高中，父母便在学校附近给他俩租了一个房子，说是让他们互相照顾，但实际上大家心里都清楚卓定一个连自己都照顾不明白的人怎么可能照顾他哥。所以换句话说这是熊宇龙单方面在养孩子。

青春期的少年难免多情，熊宇龙却对学校里的女孩子一点都提不起兴趣来，反倒在看到卓定只穿一条内裤和一件t恤从浴室里出来的时候下半身那处可耻的起了反应。偏偏卓定这人又粘人又迟钝，完全看不出来熊宇龙在有意识地跟他保持距离，还是天天往他眼前凑，甚至打雷下雨的天气还要钻进他的被窝抱着他一条胳膊才能睡着。

熊宇龙不知道卓定知不知道他的心思，反正青春期的荷尔蒙让他时时刻刻都想把卓定办了。于是在又一个打雷的雨天，卓定又一次光溜溜得钻进他被窝的时候，他把卓定压在了床上。他记不太清楚自己是怎么告诉卓定自己的那点坏心思，反正上头的时候他听到卓定软声软气地跟他说好，事情就变得一发不可收拾。卓定浑身都是敏感点，他的手随便走到哪里都能换来卓定一阵颤抖。他从卓定的耳朵尖啃咬到小腹再到大腿根，一路上留下星星点点的痕迹。反正白天有校服挡着怕什么。

他不想在这方面给卓定留下不好的印象，毕竟以后还要做的，所以他扩张做得十分细致，直到卓定已经射过一轮，后穴不停往外冒着水，主动拿粉红的小屁股往他的性器上蹭，他才扶着性器进去，痛快地夺走卓定的第一次。

只有他们两个人住的房子给他们提供了极大的便利，他们做爱的频率也越来越高。每一个无事的夜晚过后卓定的身上都会多几个红痕，然后第二天卓定会带着一身痕迹上学。没人知道这个害羞内向的男孩校服下面全是别的男人留下的吻痕、咬痕和几个控制不住力道留下的淤青，更没人知道男孩不愿意参加体育活动的原因是他小腹里灌满了不属于自己的精液，稍微一动就会流出来打湿校裤。

这是熊宇龙的一点性癖，他喜欢用精液把卓定的小腹灌满，然后就着这样的姿势睡一整晚，第二天早上醒来再把性器抽出来，满意的看着白色的液体从那里流出，再用一个小小的肛塞把剩下的精液堵住，然后他们一起走去学校。每当这个时候卓定都会显得十分害羞，有些鼓起饱胀的小腹让他有些不太舒服。卓定知道这是熊宇龙的恶趣味，但每次他都会依着熊宇龙乱来。

就像他迟钝的不清楚该怎么拒绝这个哥哥的要求一样，他还没有意识到自己愿意跟熊宇龙做这样子的事是因为一种名叫爱的东西。


End file.
